Carry On The Curse
by Itti-bitti
Summary: Curtis Torrance is Danny Torrance's son. It's been thirty five years since the evils of the Overlook Hotel were burnt, but that evilness had to go somewhere. How about a hotel even higher up the same mountain? The Underlook carries on the curse now!
1. At School

A/N: Okay, I'm working on 2 Shining fics at the same time, but this one will be done before the other one. Because this one's on my mom's computer and the other one's at my dad's. Okay, here's my RETARDED disclaimer.(Because if I don't put it Stephen King will find me and rip my guts out.)

**DISCLAIMER!---I do not own the shining. Well, I own a copy of it, but not copy rights. and I don't own the Overlook hotel. You all know that. I hope.**

"_Shut the fuck up you retarded pig of a boy! No one cares and they never will!" _The angry voice hit Curtis so hard he almost collapsed on the floor. "Mr. Torrance, are you okay?" Ms. Karen asked him. "No. Can I be excused to the nurse's office?" he told her. She handed him the pass. "You can finish the report tomorrow, Mr. Torrance, if you must leave. If not, please come back so we can hear the rest of your report on the Overlook hotel," she said to him as he grabbed the pass from her. He made extra sure that he stroked the top of her hand when he grabbed it. Ms. Karen was his favorite teacher. Not because she was hot and single(well, kind of), but because she was the only teacher that would actually sit with him and explain his math to him.

His math teacher, Mr. Wallancer, told him the first time he asked for help that he(Mr. Wallancer) knew Curtis was nothing but a failure and he would never get a good job using the math he was learning. Ms. Karen saw Curtis writing a note about what Mr. Wallencer had said and reported him. Nothing ever happened. So Ms. Karen took Curtis under her wing(her beautiful, smooth, cherry blossom scented wing) and taught him the math he didn't get. Now Curtis was at the top of the class. That showed Mr. Wallencer.

'Oh God, I feel sick.' Curtis thought as he rushed down the hall, trying not to get sick. "Hey you!" a booming voice yelled from behind Curtis, "Where's your pass?" the voice asked. Curtis held it up, still walking. Then a hand grabbed his shoulder and twisted him around. It was Mr. Wallencer. "Mr. Torrance. Where are you going? And why did you smart off to me?" he spat in Curtis's face. "I didn't smart off to you. And I'm about to be sick." Curtis told him in his calmest voice before throwing up all over him.

**CURTIS'S POINT OF VIEW!**

"Mr. Torrance, I hope you know this is three days of detention, right?" Mr. Wallencer told me when we were sitting in the nurse's office. "What! For throwing up on you!" I yelled. "Mr. Torrance, please calm yourself, " the nurse said as she walked in. I did. "Now Principal Stone is coming up here to talk to you to schedule your detention days. I've contacted your mother to let her know to come pick you up. She'll be here in fifteen minuets." With those final words, the nurse, and Mr. Asshole. left.

Mr. Stone sat at his desk, going through my papers. "Uhm…Interesting…Hmmm….." Were the only sounds he made for the first five minuets before he looked up at me. "Well Curtis, your record's quite good, actually. This is the first detention you've ever received, correct?" he asked. "Yes sir." I responded. "Well, I guess I should explain why you're getting detention. Throwing up on a teacher isn't such a bad offence, really, but it's extremely disgusting. That's why if you're about to be sick and a teacher stops you in the hallway, you have to tell the teacher you're going to be sick. Before they find out on their own. But in your case, you didn't know, so I'm giving you a half day of ISS, okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Good! I'm glad we got to spend this time together, Curtis. " Mr. Stone told me before getting up. "Wait," I said. He looked at me. "Yeah, Curtis?" "We didn't make a sound that whole conversation, did we?" I asked. Mr. Stone got down to my level. "Between you and me, we didn't." he told me. "Between you and me."

**A/N: You like? I'll update tomorrow, okay! R&R!R&R!**


	2. Chat Room and French homework

A/N: Oh, this could be a short chapter. The season finale of American Idol is on! SOUL PATROL 4 LIFE! Okay, you read and I'll…type? Never mind, I'm making myself sound more stupider. Okay, Curtis is on a chat room for the first part of the chapter. He's talking to his friend, Mandie. He's Hauntedsoul15 and she's Yourbestnightmare.

---Hauntedsoul15 has logged on---

---Yourbestnightmare has logged on---

Hauntedsoul15—Hey Mandie

Yourbestnightmare—Hey Curt. What happened 2 u in class?

Hauntedsoul15—I got sick. C

Yourbestnightmare—Sorry. That sux.

Hauntedsoul15—Not really. I lied to Ms. Karen

Yourbestnightmare—Ooh…You're a bad boy, Curt.

Hauntedsoul15—Yeah, I know. I need a spanking! Jk!

Yourbestnightmare—Lol! Ur funny Curt

Hauntedsoul15—That's what I'm here for.

Yourbestnightmare—K. I gotta go. Bye

Hauntedsoul15—Bye.

---Yourbestnightmare has logged off---

---Hauntedsoul15 has logged off---

Mandie's POV

I looked at my blank computer screen, hoping Curt would sign back on. I knew he wouldn't, but I didn't feel like doing my homework, either. "Mandie! Do your homework." Dad called from downstairs. I moaned something remotely sounding like a yes. Ha. Like I'd really do it. I grabbed my French book off the desk and opened it to the page we were doing.Okay…

Copy la phrase en français.

1. Mon chien a fonctionné loin.

1.My dog has ran away.

2. J'espère qu'il revient.

2. I hope he comes back.

3. Je pense que je peux l'entendre écorcer maintenant !

3. I think I can hear him barking now!

Très bon !

Copiez maintenant ces phrases de français-anglais.

1.My little fishie is in the water

1. Mon peu de fishie est dans l'eau.

2. His water is a green color.

2. Son eau est une couleur verte.

3.He's taking a nap on top of the water. Yay naps!

3. Il prend un petit somme sur l'eau. Petits sommes de Yay !

I finished my homework and laid down on my bed. I was really tired. French wore me out worse than Algebra. And Algebra wore me out BAD with a capital Q. I laid back and floated into a state of sleep…


	3. The Big Anouncement

A/N: SOUL PATROL!Yeah! Taylor won it all last night! WOOT WOOT!  
Okay, back to reality. Sorry about the short chapter. Anyways, this chapter, Curtis learns more about the Underlook hotel(creative name, I know!) Then he gets tricked into spending the winter there.

Curtis's POV

_Come play with us Curtis. For ever and ever and ever. _The creepy voice invaded Curtis's mind so quickly he jumped out of his chair. "Mr. Torrance. I assume you have the answer." Mrs. Almena asked him. He looked around him, trying to remember where he was at. '_School. French, to be exact._' He remembered. "Uhm…What was the question?" he asked. She glared at him. "I didn't think you were paying attention. The question was, what is the translation for 'Il prend un petit somme sur l'eau. Petits sommes de Yay!'" He looked around. "I…I'm not sure." She smirked. "You didn't do your homework, I assume." She asked. He nodded. "See me after class, then." She told him. He moaned. Today was going to be a long day…

By Ms. Karen's class, I had gotten a combined total of three days detention. I prayed Ms. Karen was in a good mood. "Ah, Mr. Torrance!" she cried when I walked in, "It's good that you're here! We didn't get to hear the rest of your report yesterday. Please continue now." I told her I would. I didn't have any of my report with me, so Mandie stood up there with me, helping me remember what I couldn't.

When I got done, the bell was screaming, telling us it was time for lunch. "Curtis, please stay behind." Ms. Karen told me as I started to walk out the door. I stalled in the doorway. "Yes, Ms. Karen?" I asked. "Please come here." She said. Without thinking, I sat in a nearby rolie chair. "Curtis, what are you doing this winter?" she asked me when we got situated. "Uhm, I dunno. Probably go skiing and hang out with my friends." I told her. She smiled. " Typical fifteen year old boy things. Well, would you and your friends be interested in doing something for me?" I was curious, so I asked her what she needed. "Well, there's this hotel you may or may not have heard of called the Underlook. My Great-grandfather built it in eighteen fifty nine, and these people bought it out and want to tear it down. They're giving me the winter to say goodbye to it. Really, I have ownership of it until the spring since my father gave it to me in his will when I was ten. But I don't like being there alone. Or with only one person. That's why I'm inviting you and any friends you want to bring to come with me to the Underlook for the Winter." She explained to me. I sat there for a few minuets before giving her my answer. "Well, thank you for the offer Ms. Karen, but I'm not sure if my parents would want to get rid of me for three whole months." I told her. She did her smirk before standing up. "Don't worry about your parents. I'll talk to them. You go on to lunch and decide ten friends to bring along, okay?" she asked. I told her that I would before I left for lunch. But I still wasn't sure if I wanted to go or not.

"Hey Curt!" Mandie called from across the lunchroom. I pointed at her to let her know I saw her. I also saw Emilee, Kailee, and Ashlee, the Lee twins. Then there was Jasmine, Brandon's girlfriend. Brandon was sitting next to her. Across from him was Trey and Jeremy, the 'aspiring actors.' Then at the end of the table next to Mandie was Andy, my second best friend. Next to Mandie, of course. Andy waved at me, too. I knew who was coming on the trip with me. My ten closest friends. "Hey Curt." Andy said when I sat down. He was the most timid person I knew., but this chapter's not about him. Mandie looked at me. :'Why did Karen keep you after class?" she asked. "Well, that's what I need to ask you all about." I said. Everyone at the table looked at me. "Ms. Karen told me that she needed ten people to come up to the Underlook with her this winter. She asked me to invite ten of my friends, so I'm inviting you guys." I told them. Trey spoke up first. "Dude. You gotta be smurfin me." He said. "Smurf no! Why would I smurf with you about something like that?" I responded. Everyone agreed to go. Except for Andy. I decided not to worry about him at the time. But thinking back now, I wish I had.


	4. Andy's 1st Chapter

A/N: Okay, I forgot the note on the end of the last chapter. To anyone who has this story on their alerts list, you probably received several e-mails about 'new chapters.' Disregard those. I fucked up the chapter order and had to fix it by re posting the chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter about Andy, Curtis's best friend who didn't want to go to the Underlook hotel…

**Andy's POV**

I looked at the test Dr. Varnadoe had given me. "Now Andy, we need to retest you for schizophrenia. It won't take very long. Just answer these questions honestly so we can make sure you're still okay." She explained. I grabbed the pencil and started the test.

1. What is your name right now?

Andrew Mathew Pinkziey

2.How old are you?

Fifteen

3.Have you ever felt like you were someone else?

Yes

4.If yes, then do you remember who this person was?

Josepha L. Mingey

5.Do you ever see things that aren't there?

Yes.

6.If so, what are these things?

People, spiders, cameras everywhere I go.

7.Do you ever hear voices not belonging to the people around you?

All the time.

8. If so, have these voices ever told you to do something bad and if so, what?

Yes, they have told me to do lots of horrible things that I can't remember right now.

"Are you done?" Dr. Varnadoe asked me. I nodded yes. She took my test and read over it. "Oh my dear Lord." She whispered. I looked up at her. "Andy, we might have to keep you for further examinations, okay?" She told me. "For how long?" my mother asked, who had just stepped in. "Overnight." I told her. Dr. Varnadoe looked at me as if I had just told her when the world was going to end. "Actually, yes. This would be an overnight examination." Dr. Varnadoe said. "Mrs. Pinkziey, please look at Andy's charts." She told my mom while pulling out a chart. I tried to look too, but a man half my size came over and pulled me away.

"Well Andy, we've decided on what to do about you." My father announced at the dinner table that night. The institution was booked full for the winter, so they couldn't take me in. I looked at him. "What?" I asked. "We've been contacted by your teacher, Ms. Karen, and she told us you denied an opportunity to spend the winter with your friends in the mountains. I told her that you would go." He told me. "What? Why?" I moaned. "Because you need to get some fresh mountain air and get away from your mother and me. I mean, you'll be moving out in three years. It's time you started to get out longer and more often." Even though I was pissed off, I didn't say anything. They would be sorry for sending me up there. They would be sorry.

**A/N:Andy sounds like he may be the next Jack Torrance, eh? Well, I'll probably update a lot tonight. I won't be able to update at all Monday through Saturday next week. I'll be in Georgia.**


	5. Andy's 2nd Chapter Very Short!

**A/N: Short chapters! I'm sorry. Well, this is Andy's second chapter. Maybe if you pay attention, you'll pick up who he's talking to.  
BTW, this chapter's all flashback.**

* * *

**Andy's POV**

"Pinkziey! Andrew Pinkziey!" the doctor called. I got up from my seat. "Now Andy, answer all of the questions the doctors ask you to, okay?" my mom told me. I nodded. She gave me a gentle push into the doctor's office.

"Now Andy, according to what your normal doctor has here, you've been having nightmares about a hotel, is that correct?" the doctor asked me. "Uhm…Yes." I answered. He laughed. "Well boy, between you and me, I've been having nightmares about an evil hotel, too. But I'm sure our hotels are different." He told me. "How?" I asked. "Well, ya see, my hotel that I've been having nightmares about burned down thirty-five years ago. The Overlook, if you've ever heard of it." "No sir. I'm only five." I reminded him. He laughed again. His laughing and his big belly reminded me of a big black Santa Claus.

"Well Andy, you check out all right I reckon. Just…Stay away from that hotel you've been talking about. It doesn't sound very good for a boy like you to be around, okay?" Dr. H told me. I nodded. "Well Mrs. Pinkziey, he seems to be all right to me. The dreams will pass with time. " he told my mom. She nodded, then picked me up. "Well, thank you Dr…Uhm, I've forgotten your name. H something…Hallucinate? Well, thank you for your time." He laughed one more time. "All of my patients call me Dr. H, Mrs. Pinkziey." But we were already out at the car when he said that…

* * *

**A/N:IT'S THE CURSE OF THE SHORT CHAPTERS! AHHHHH! Sorry. Well, if the chapters are short, you know they'll be a lot of them, right? Did you figure out who Dr. H was? It's really easy.**


	6. IMing With Friends

A/N: Well, this is my last chapter until next Monday. I'm going to Jeckyll Island tomorrow! Yay! I promise to tell you all about it when I get back. Anyways, this isn't another Andy chapter, I promise! In this chapter, Curtis is talking to Trey on IM. Then it moves to Curtis's POV.**Oh yeah, Curtis is HauntedSoul15 and Trey is You'llSeeMeInHollywood.**

**---HauntedSoul15 has logged on---**

**---You'llSeeMeInHollywood has logged on---**

HauntedSoul15—Hey Trey. What's up?

You'llSeeMeInHollywood—Nothing much. Packing for the surprise trip.

HauntedSoul15—Oops. Not enough notice?

You'llSeeMeInHollywood—No. We're leaving in TWO DAYS!

HauntedSoul15—Aren't you excited, though?

You'llSeeMeInHollywood—Yeah. Three months of skiing and getting away from my family. I'm ecstatic!

HauntedSoul15—Sarcasm meter running high.

You'llSeeMeInHollywood—No, I'm serious. I'm not smurfing you.

**---YourBestNightmare has logged on---**

HauntedSoul15—Hey Mandie.

You'llSeeMeInHollywood—Hey Mandie.

YourBestNightmare—Hey Curt. Who are you?

You'llSeeMeInHollywood—Trey.

YourBestNightmare—I didn't know you had IM.

You'llSeeMeInHollywood—Yeah.

HauntedSoul15—What are you doing?

YourBestNightmare—Just got done packing.

You'llSeeMeInHollywood—Did Curt give us enough notice?

YourBestNightmare—No.

HauntedSoul15—Well _sorry!_

YourBestNightmare—That's okay. Hey, did Andy ever change his mind?

HauntedSoul15—Yeah. His parents are making him go.

**---Skitzo4Life has logged on---**

HauntedSoul15—Andy! We were just talking about you!

Skitzo4Life—I can tell.

You'llSeeMeInHollywood—You sound pissed.

YourBestNightmare—How can he **_sound_** pissed when were Iming!

Skitzo4Life--:(

YourBestNightmare—Oh.

HauntedSoul15—What are you doing?

Skitzo4Life—Iming.

HauntedSoul15—No shit. What were you just doing?

Skitzo4Life—Iming.

HaunteSoul15—Shut up Andy.

Skitzo4Life—Are you gonna make me?

You'llSeeMeInHollywood—Hey guys, don't fight. Remember what Jeremy always says: Internet fighting is like the special Olympics. No matter who wins, you're still retarded.

YourBestNightmare—I gotta go. See ya on Monday, Curt.

You'llSeeMeInHollywood—Me too. Sorry. Monday!

**---YourBestNightmare has logged off---**

**---You'llSeeMeInHollywood has logged off---**

Skitzo4Life—Yeah, me too. Bye Curt.

HauntedSoul15—Bye

**---Skitzo4Life has logged off---**

**---HuantedSoul15 has logged off---**

* * *

**A/N: Well, I guess it's just going to be them Iming for this chapter. I hope this chapter's enough to keep you guys satisfied for a week.**


	7. Ms Karen's Break Up & Time To Leave

**A/N: Yay! I'm back! Jeckyll Island was so much fun! I got some stuff from St. Simon's Island, because it was more of a tourist attraction. Okay, well, my computer's not letting me on the internet, so it might be a few days before I can actually post this. Today's date is 6/5. One day away from 6/6/06! In the beginning of this chapter, Ms. Karen's getting everything packed up. And she broke up with her boyfriend. Oh yeah, Nicole asked me why she would want to be alone in a hotel with ten fifteen year olds. Well, it'll all be revealed…when I feel like it! Hahaha. I feel so maniacal. Okay, so here's your damn chapter…**

* * *

**Ms. Karen's POV**

"Hey Randy, will you hand me that bag?" I asked my boyfriend. He threw it at me. "Hey, what the fuck!" I yelled. "What do you mean? I handed you the bag." He spat. I knew we weren't going to be together much longer. That was why I hadn't invited him to the Underlook. He had that little twinkle in his eye that told me three months without any electricity(and beer) would be enough for him to go on a total massacre. "Randy, we need to talk." I said. I saw his shoulders slump. "Yeah Karen?" he asked. "I'm going to be away for a long time. I don't want you to feel like you're being weighed down. I think it's time for you to move along." I told him. He made a little whimpering sound. "I was scared you would do this tonight. I'll go pack my bags."

I waited until he had packed his bags and left before I finished packing mine. We were leaving tomorrow and I was nowhere near ready. Three months of nothing but snow. And no booze. Shit, this was going to be a long winter.

**Curtis's POV**

**_They'll kill again. Oh the blood. The horrible, horrible blood! Watch your back, Curtis. One bullet to the head and you'll be finished. Brain splatter covering your wall. And you'll be holding the gun. But it won't be your fault. They'll make you do it. Lock your door at night, Curtis. All it'll take them is one knife to the heart. And think of how much they'll twist it around. Don't let them cook for you, Curtis. A sprinkle of arsenic is all it'll take. And you'll be the one eating the poison plate…._**

I woke up screaming from the nightmare. All it was was a voice, but it was warning me. Of someone… I'm not sure who, though. I decided not to think about it too much. I laid in my bed for a few more minuets before rolling over to look at my clock. "Holy shit!" I yelled. It was 5:30am! The van left at six(am). I started jumping around, collecting my clothes and putting my shoes on. I woke my parents up so we could say goodbye. I wouldn't see them for three months, so I wanted to say goodbye. "Oh my Curtis poo! I'll miss you sooooo much!" my mom told me as she hugged me for the millionth time. "Yeah, I'll miss you too, Ma." I said. Dad gave me a quick hug and told me to be safe. I promised him I would.

I got at the school at 5:54am. I hugged my parents before getting in the van. My mom was in tears, but Ms. Karen assured her that I'd call her every day. My dad gave me another hug and told me he loved me. I returned the words before hopping in the van. We pulled off at exactly six am on the dot. I looked at everyone's parents crying. I didn't know that at the time they would be crying even more when they realized this was the last time they would ever see their kids alive…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, well, I'm going to start typing the other chapter now, but I'll post them at the same time, I promise. Maybe later I'll reveal the 'lost chapter!' Bum bum bum bum! Yeah, I had written another chapter and had plans to publish it the morning I left for Jeckyll, but my schedule got fucked up and I wasn't able to publish it. Well, it'll come later, though.**


	8. Fight On The Bus!

**A/N: Well, as promised, I'm writing this chapter now that I'm done with the other one. Yeah. I'm going to do the 'Lost Chapter' next week. In the mean time, enjoy the following…**

* * *

**Mandie's POV**

"Hey Curt!" I yelled when I saw Curt hop on the van. He flashed a smile at me. I loved his smile. He always had the whitest teeth. Even before we knew what teeth were, he still had the whitest. I wished I could kiss him, but he told me that he likes me better as his best friend, not as his girlfriend.

After he got on and was standing there, I noticed him looking back at the parents that were waving at us. "What?" I asked. "We won't all be coming back." He said very flatly. "What?" I asked again. "What did I say?" he asked me. His voice sounded normal now. " I dunno. Don't worry about it, though. You were just blabbering." I told him. He shrugged. "Hey Mandie, what time did you get up this morning?" he asked when he sat down. "Uhm, four something. You look like you just woke up." I told him. He laughed. "I did, kinda. I woke up about thirty minuets ago. I swear, I've never ran through my house so fast trying to pick up socks!" he exclaimed. I was laughing my ass off. Not at what he told me, but at his facial expressions. Then we started talking about whom we would room with.

A few minuets later, after he had gotten his stuff in the overhead compartment, Andy came over to sit with us. "Hey guys." He said. I hugged him, and then scooted over. "Gosh!" Andy exclaimed, "I can't believe we're small enough to fit in the same seat together!" I laughed. We were both really small, but he was also really tall. I was only 5'0". He was 6'1". Yeah, tall to me! "So Mandie, who are you rooming with?" Curt asked after a while. "Uhm…I dunno. I might room with Jasmine." I told them. Then, as if a calling, Jasmine came over. "Hey ya'll. Everyone got their roommates?" she asked. "I don't." I said. She smiled. "Well then, you're in luck. My room just so happens to have an extra bed. Wanna be roomies?" she said. "Yeah, sure!" I exclaimed. "Cool. Ms. Karen's gonna give us our room numbers when we get on the mountain." She told me.

After an hour or two, the Lee twins came over to get into our conversation about Birmingham, Alabama. Jasmines from Alabama, so that's how we got into it. "Can we talk?" Ashlee asked. "Do you mean 'Can we join the conversation?'" Curt corrected her. "Yeah. Can we join the conversation?" she asked again. "Sure." Curt told her. "Wait," Jasmine said, "I wanna get one thing cleared up here." They looked at her. "Yes?" Emilee said. "Okay, ya'll's from France, right?" she asked. They nodded. "Okay, and another thing. Why are ya'll the Lee _twins_ when there's three of ya?" Kailee giggled. "Jasmin stupide. Je souhaite qu'elle obtiendrait son gros nez noir de notre business." She told Ashlee and Emilee. They burst out laughing. I knew what they had said. "Hé vous la petite chienne, regardez ici." I yelled. They all looked at me. "What?" Emilee asked in that 'I'm a bitch and I'm proud of it' voice. "Don't talk about Jasmine like that. How would you like it if I told you three to take you fat assess back to France? Huh? Well, no more racial remarks, or you'll be answering to me! Got it? Now answer Jasmine's question!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "Oops. Did I say that out loud?" I asked. "What _did_ they say!" Jasmine squealed. "They called you stupid and told you to keep you fat black nose outta their business." She jumped up. "Oh no you diunt!" she yelled. The girls started apologizing immediately. Jasmine rolled her eyes. The girls went back to their seats quietly without answering Jasmine's question. I don't think she minded very much…

* * *

**A/N: If you want to translate what the girls were saying, go to Free Translation. com. That's where I went! Okay, so who likes the Lee 'twins?' Anyone? Okay, well, I dunno when I'll update next. Maybe tonight. We'll see!**


	9. Mandie's Scary Dream

**A/N: Yay! This is my 9th chapter! I know you guys are happy! 9 reviews, too. Hmmm…Very strange indeed… Well, here's chapter nine!**

* * *

**Curtis's POV**

I started to feel sleepy. It was a twelve-hour drive to the Underlook from Northern Wyoming. Mandie was sipping a Mocha Latte from Starbucks that she had snuck with her. Everyone was asleep but us. And pretty soon, Mandie would be the only one awake. "Curt, are you asleep yet?" she asked. "No." I mumbled. "Did I wake you up?" "No." "Do you want a sip?" she asked me, holding the bottle up to my face. I grabbed it and took a quick sip. "Good?" "Yeah." I told her. She smiled at me before putting her headphones on and writing in her journal. The front was titled 'Mandie's Journal, bitch! You touch it, I break you in half.' I couldn't resist trying to lean over to see what she was writing. But the minuet I leaned over, she snapped it shut. "Mr. Torrance, how dare you!" she whispered, not wanting to wake anybody up. "Sorry. I was leaning over to go to sleep." I lied. She blushed a little. "On my shoulder?" "Why not?" I put my head on her shoulder before she could reject or push me away. I fell asleep almost immediately…

**Mandie's POV**

I felt butterflies in my stomach when Curt wanted to lie on my shoulder. I could feel him breathing on my neck. After a few minuets, I decided to write in my journal again. "December 5th. We're on the bus van thingy to the Underlook hotel. I'm so excited. We just got into Colorado. It's around two something. Curtis's is asleep on my shoulder. I wish I could move his bangs out of his eyes. His beautiful, two tone colored bangs. I wonder what made him want black and blonde hair. I liked it all black. But that's Curt for you. I can't wait to get him alone so I can tell him how I really feel about the hotel. He seemed to want me to go so bad. He scared me this morning, though, when he said we weren't all coming back. I wanted to ask him more about what he meant, but I think he was somewhere else. Somewhere…I don't even want to think about it, journal. It scares me sometimes to think about what happened in kindergarten could happen again…"

I tried to shake the thought off of what I just wrote. What if it _could_ happen again? "Curt?" I whispered. Nothing. I knew he would sleep for a few hours. I decided the best thing for me to do would be to sleep, too.

**Mandie's Dream**

"Help meeeee Mandieeee. Heeeeeeelllpppp." I looked around the dark room. "Hello? Who are you?" I cried. "Mandieeeee. I need heeeeeelp. Hellllllpppp meeeee!" the voice whispered. I jumped up. I was covered in blood and…MAGGOTS! I screamed a blood-curdling scream. "Help me Mandieeee! I neeeeeeed you. Only youuuuuuuu!" I started running towards the voice. I reached a door. I could see light on the other side. My hand started reaching for the doorknob. "Mandieeeeeeee" the voice whispered when I grabbed the doorknob. I twisted it, and then slowly pushed it open. On the other sidewas…

* * *

"Mandie! Mandie!" Curt yelled, shaking me. "Stop screaming! Stop screaming!" he yelled. I tried, but the harder I tried, the more intense the screaming became. Then he did something I never thought Curt would do. He slapped me. "Mandie, shut the fuck up!" he yelled. I did. "Wh…What was that for?" I asked, on the verge of tears. "Mandie, I'm so sorry." He said, his voice starting to crack. "I…you were…" he stammered before hugging me. We cried together on each other's shoulder.

"Mandie, I am so, so sorry." He whispered in my ear. "You were screaming so loud and I couldn't get you to stop. I knew you were having a nightmare. I didn't want to see you so scared, sweetie." I hugged him again. "I forgive you." I told him. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked. "I…I'm not sure." I said. I could feel the tears coming back. "But it was bad." He stroked my hair. "Don't think about it if it still scares you." He whispered. I looked up at him. And then…

**A/N: Oh, the suspense! I might try to update before the day's over.**


	10. Who's Screaming?

**A/N: Oh my my my my my my!Short chapter!Yay me! Here's the chapter!**

**Trey's POV**

I looked over at Mandie. She had just woke me up. "Damn it Mandie, what are you doing?" I yelled. She didn't hear me, though, because she was still screaming. Then Curtis slapped her. I saw her eyes get really big. But she had stopped screaming. And that was enough for me to fall back asleep.

**Jeremy's POV**

I opened my eyes for a second. Some girl was screaming. Then I heard Curtis screaming at her. After a few more seconds of her unbearable screaming, I heard a whooshing sound followed by a loud pop. Silence. I guessed Curtis must have slapped her. I decided it wasn't any of my business, so I rolled back over and fell asleep.

**Brandon's POV**

"Who's screaming?" I mumbled. "I dunno. Go back to sleep." Jasmine said. I did.

**The Lee 'twins' POV**

Well, we stayed asleep the whole trip after the fight.

**Andy's POV**

I jumped up when Curtis started pushing me out of the seat I was still sharing with Mandie. "What!" I yelled. I soon realized Mandie was screaming. "Is she okay?" I asked. Curtis didn't answer. He was over at the side I had been sitting on. I sat down next to Kailee, who was surprisingly still asleep. So were the other people on the bus. Except for Ms. Karen. She was driving.

**Ms. Karen's POV**

I was tempted to pull over. I wanted to know if Mandie was okay. I heard Curtis telling her to stop. Then he slapped her. I wasn't very surprised, though. I probably would have slapped her, too. No one's awake, though. Except for Andy. But he's a weird kid. I doubt he ever sleeps. I'm an insomniac, too, though.

**A/N:The baby stopped crying. I was able to add Karen's POV in.**


	11. Ms Karen's Tough Decision

A/N: Okay, for those of you who remember the 'cliffhanger' at the end of chapter 9, this is the continuing chapter. Still told from Mandie's POV.

**Mandie's POV**

…Ms. Karen slammed on the brakes. We all went tumbling forward out of our seats. "What the fuck do you think your doing, you piece of shit!" she screamed to the tractor-trailer that had run us off the road. We were currently stationary in a ditch. Bupp-bupp-bupp-bupp-bupp. The bus didn't start. Bupp-bupp-bupp-bupp-bupp-bupp-bupp-bupp-bup. Nothing. "Shit!" Karen screamed. The truck that had run us off the road was pulled over now. "Hey you! Who the fuck do you think you are! Huh?" she screamed at him. He jumped out of his cab. "Now missie, there ain't no need to be cussin' like that in fronna these kids." He told her. She calmed down a little bit, bur her face was still red with furry.

"You ran me off the road." She said in a very flat tone when he came over to us. We had all gotten out of the bus van thingy to protect Karen just in case this big guy decided she was pretty enough to take along with him. "I'm sorry. I ain't payin' two cents worth o' attention. Ya see, I just gotta call from the hospital, and they told me my daughter was dead." He told us. Karen's eyes welled with tears. "I…I'm so sorry. And I called you all of those horrible things. I didn't know." She hung her head. The man hugged her and whispered something in her ear. Her face lit up. "Really! You do! Gimmie some!" she yelled. He got back in his cab and came back out with a 12 pack of beer.

"Whoa, whoa Ms. Karen." Andy said. "You gotta drive us to the Underlook." I saw a look in her eye. Would she strand us here? Or would she refuse the beer?

A/N: Oooh! What will she do! Read the next chapter to find out! 


	12. The Lost Chapter! Yay!

**A/N:Okay, so I will be able to post another chapter. This is a bit unexpected, so just go with me. I have no clue who's POV it'll be. Like I said, short notcie. **

**Well, here it goes...**

**Trey's POV**

"Okay, stho ethplain this tho me," Mom started, " How are you getting up to that hothel and back?" "Damn it Mom, Ms. Karen has a van she'll pile us up in. I told you that a million times!" I yelled. "Trey, I with you would get off that computher somethimes." she said. I moaned as I clicked off IM. "Are you packed?" she asked. "Yes, or I wouldn't have been talking to Curtis and Mandie and Andy. Duh." She glared at me. "Trey, don't use that thone of voithe with me." she snapped. "You know what, a few more hours and I won't have to see you for three months!" I yelled. "Well, somethimes I with you wouldn't come back! That would be leth money we would have to sthpend on your 'Hollywood career.' " she cried. I pushed her out of my room and slammed the door. I really hated that bitch.

**The Lee ''Twins' " POV**

"Kaylee, make sure your bed is made. Emilee, feed the dogs. Ashlee, make sure your room is clean!" Dad called from downstairs. "We will!" we cried together. "Let's speak french!" Kaylee said to me and Emilee. "Okay!" Emilee yelled. "Le papa peut être un vrai somethimes de chienne stupide. " I said. We all laughed. "Ouais, je sais ! Il est idiot." Kaylee cried. "Bien, il a besoin d'apprendre à faire certaines de cette merde se ! " Emilee said as she started to go feed the dogs. We all had a good laugh. I loved that we could speak french and Dad couldn't...

**A/N: Lala;alalalalalalalalalalalala!Okay, here you go! **


End file.
